


Fight Like A Girl

by mayalovesblack



Category: Emilie Autumn (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: F/M, It doesn't exist, It would be cute though, Tomilie Autliff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayalovesblack/pseuds/mayalovesblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emilie honestly couldn't give a shit about mainstream artists, or mainstream-ish artists like Adam Lambert. There is one certain man that kind of makes her feel kind of cool.<br/>Tommy thinks that he wants to know her more. Her personality is stronger than his atheistic beliefs and love for music. Why would she go for him out of all people though?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Like A Girl

Shhhhhhh. This isn't an update. I'm pissing you guys off, right?  
I'm sleepy. Night


End file.
